Jealousy
by kateg123
Summary: Gwen comes up with an idea to help the Torchwood men get a clue, all she and Tosh have to do is make them jealous. But will it work? Jack/Gwen. Tosh/Owen. Oneshot.


**So here's another little oneshot for all you lovely Jack/Gwen shippers out there. Enjoy! And you know it's your reviews which spur me on so keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Sighing to herself Gwen sat down heavily in her seat next to Tosh watching as Owen and Jack went up to the bar to fetch the drinks.

It had been a good day, Jack had smiled at her countless times and she had even begun to think that there might be something more behind those smiles. She had begun to _hope _that. It had been almost two months since Rhys had left her and she was tired of moping. She knew what she wanted; or rather _who _she wanted and she wanted him _now_.

However, as soon as they had walked into the bar Jack had been his usual self; flashing those rare grins which were usually reserved for her with carefree abandon and flirting with anything that walked past him. Even now as she watched him at the bar he caught the eye of the bartender and winked at him causing said bartender to blush heavily.

"Something bothering you Gwen?" Tosh asked noticing her colleague sighing.

"Err…no I'm alright," she replied distractedly still watching Jack.

Tosh noticed where she was looking and smiled, "Gwen he just wants attention you know? He can't help it, it's in his nature."

Noticing Owen raising his drink to a woman sitting further down the bar and smiling at her, she looked away quickly. Gwen noticed and smiled sadly.

"When will the Torchwood men get a clue?" She said

Tosh nodded and said, "But you and Jack have a higher chance than Owen and I will ever have. Jack already cares for you! Owen just thinks I'm some anal genius who's glued to her computer all the time."

Gwen stared thoughtfully at Jack who had seemed to forgotten about their drinks and was chatting so someone standing next to him. His eyes roved around and caught her own causing her to look away quickly. She hoped he hadn't noticed her watching him.

"You know what Tosh?" She said suddenly, "we need to do something about this. And I think I have the perfect idea."

"What's that then?" Tosh said weakly as Owen moved to sit next to the woman.

"It's as you said, men, especially _those _men need attention. They thrive off of it and that's exactly what we're doing now. We're _giving them attention_! We need to stop doing that and they'll get annoyed, they'll wonder why we stopped, they'll want us back!"

Tosh grinned liking the idea already, "so what you're saying is that we make them jealous?"

Gwen grinned back and leaned in closer so they could conspire in secret.

"Yeah and we start tonight. Pick a man, any man and start flirting and chatting in plain sight of Owen. Just don't be too obvious."  
"But Gwen, you might be able to just go up to a man and start talking to him but I can't do that, I'm not that sort of person," Tosh said disappointed.

"Don't worry," Gwen winked at her, "I know something that could help."

* * *

Ten minutes later a tipsy Gwen and Tosh downed their fourth shot and slammed them down on the bar. Jack and Owen were still chatting up their respective women/men/possible alien life form.

"Right you ready?" Gwen asked her head buzzing and the world swaying slightly.

"This stuff goes straight to my head," Tosh giggled and then covered her mouth in surprise.

Gwen laughed and then noticed a man sitting at the bar staring at Tosh out of the corner of his eye.

"Tosh go talk to him," she whispered nudging her in his direction.

Tosh balked saying, "I can't do this Gwen."

Gwen looked over at Owen and noticed him looking up occasionally from chatting to his new 'friend'. Smirking she said, "Trust me, Owen'll come over soon enough."

She pushed Tosh in the mystery man's direction and looked around searching for someone _she _could chat to.

Sighing she turned back to the bar ordering another drink. Tosh seemed to be enjoying whatever she was talking to the man about. Hopefully he was some sort of computer geek. It seemed to be working though, Owen was watching her almost continuously now and the woman he was talking to seemed to be getting annoyed by this.

But as for her, was this the right thing to do, would Jack even care? Maybe there was nothing there, what if he was happy with watching her with someone else?

The thought almost made her cry.

Her drink arrived and she welcomed the burning feeling of it down her throat.

"That's £2.50," the bartender said in a bored voice.

"Let me get that for you," a voice said and a man sat down next to her at the bar.

Gwen smiled to herself, this was the perfect opportunity, and turned to face him. Her jaw promptly dropped and she froze.

"Something wrong?" The familiar face asked because yes this man _was _familiar. More than familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked breathlessly as she took in the slightly rugged appearance of her ex-boyfriend David.

He shrugged and said, "Just popped out for a drink and recognised you as soon as I walked in," he leaned in slightly closer and whispered, "I'd recognise you anywhere."

Gwen turned her head away staring into the bottom of her glass instead. Their's had been a rocky relationship; he had worked with her at the police force and they had gone out for a few months before he had been reassigned to Aberdeen and left her, a month of or so after that Gwen had started going out with Rhys.

"No, I mean what are you doing back in Cardiff?" She asked

"Family," David replied waving to the bartender, "another?"

Gwen was about to refuse when she saw Jack glance up from the man he was chatting to and an odd expression came over his face. Unable to recognise it she assumed it could only be one thing; jealousy.

She nodded and said, "But this doesn't mean anything, it's been a long time David. We're just two friends catching up."

He nodded understandingly and said, "Understood P. not working for the force anymore," Gwen said wondering why she was telling him this.

"Oh? Where then?"

"Special Ops."

"Oh that's rich, I bet Andy wasn't too pleased about that," David grinned remembering his old work mates.

Gwen, caught up in the nostalgia, chuckled along and as soon as her drink arrived she held it up clinking her glass against his.

She made sure Jack was watching as she toasted David's health and smiled at him.

* * *

"So then I said that's not a stapler!" The man in front of him laughed loudly and shaking his head at his own witty humour downed the last of his pint.

Jack tried to pay attention to what had proven itself to be an extremely boring story but couldn't help his gaze sliding over to where Gwen was sitting at the bar with Tosh.

He felt slightly guilty about abandoning both of them after he had gone to fetch drinks but they would understand. This guy might be boring but _hell was he gorgeous!_

Returning his attention to the conversation he asked, "So where do you work?" trying to speed up the whole conversation-thing so they could get to the sex-thing.

As the man started answering Jack looked up again to see Gwen pushing Tosh in the direction of some bloke who had been eyeing her up. He wondered briefly how Owen would react to that but seeing Gwen return to the bar alone he returned to the conversation.

The more beer this guy consumed the further his hand drifted up Jack's thigh.

He was all set to get out of there or even just get to the bathrooms when he noticed Gwen chatting to a man. A man she seemed to know, one who she was laughing with…_what's going on? _

He shouldn't care…he knew he shouldn't care. Gwen was her own person now, when she had broken up with Rhys he had stayed away because he had known it couldn't have worked.

But that didn't mean he had to like it when she talked to other men.

Abruptly standing up he excused himself from the gaping man and made his way over to Gwen. He didn't know what the hell he was doing but the least she could do was introduce him to her new friend. Gwen froze as she noticed Jack approaching and immediately looked away wondering what exactly Jack was planning on doing. She crossed her fingers and hoped that he was the jealous type.

"Gwen," Jack said on approaching and sticking his hand out to David he said, "Captain Jack Harkness, I'm Gwen's boss."

David looked momentarily confused but took his hand and said, "David, hi err me and Gwen used to...work together."

Jack noticed the look between Gwen and David and immediately realised the hidden subtext

"So you dated?"

Gwen nodded and said, "Yeah, for a few months or so."

She tried to contain her glee at the look of annoyance which Jack flashed at David at this point and instead said, "Jack if you don't mind. You are sort of disturbing something here."

David nodded in satisfaction and stared challengingly at Jack.

He was not to be deterred however and grabbing Gwen by the arm said, "we have _special ops _stuff to talk about…sorry you can't be involved." He didn't, however, sound sorry at all and threw David a nasty look before he walked off dragging Gwen behind him.

Once they reached a secluded corridor at the end of the bar Gwen pretended to be angry at the way Jack had treated her and getting her arm free she rounded on him saying, "what the _hell _was that Jack?"

Jack pushed her back against the wall so he was inches away from her face and growled roughly, "Oh don't play your games with me Gwen. I know what you were doing."

Gwen paled briefly before thinking that Jack mustn't have minded much since he had played along just as much.

"What are you…jealous?" Gwen taunted him noticing how his arms had hemmed her in so she couldn't escape.

Jack leaned in so she could feel his breath against her lips but then he moved and whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine, "Do you want me to be?"

Gwen couldn't help a whimper escape her mouth at this, she wanted him so badly. Unconsciously leaning forwards she stared up into his eyes and a second later his lips had crashed into hers. It was a fiery, passionate kiss. Not gentle at all, but full of possession and longing and want that had been subdued for too long.

Their hands were everywhere trying to meld their bodies together. It was then that they remembered where they were and pulled apart, breathless.

"How about we take this somewhere else?" Jack whispered grinning at her. She almost groaned at the cheesy line but followed Jack out of the pub willingly.

On the way out she passed David already chatting to another girl. He waved knowing as soon as Jack had come over that he hadn't had a chance. They also passed Tosh who was trying to separate an argument between her bloke and Owen, who had obviously been infected with the green-eyed monster as well.

Gwen smiled to herself; it seemed her plan had worked after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. I'm actually addicted...but at least I admit it. 'Hi name is Kate and I'm a review-aholic' you happy now?**


End file.
